One Win, One Loss
by PrinceDarkLink
Summary: One night, Shiro decides he is going to conquer Ichigo. Let's just say he doesn't completely win. IchixHichi, Oneshot, Yaoi, don't like, don't read. Rated M to be safe.


**One Win, One Loss**

"Will you get off, pervert! It's irritating me!" Ichigo yelled.

"S'pposed t'; An' 'm not a pervert," the figure above him replied smoothly, "Wanna get rid o' t'is irritatin', feelin', don't ya? Jus' say th' word, King…," the albino purred in his ear.

"I'm not giving in to the likes of you…," Ichigo huffed at Shiro. The albino chuckled, "Bu' ya kno' ya 'lready gave in t' me… an' I'd love t' see ya as m' uke…."

Ichigo blushed and shoved the albino away again, "Like hell I would ever be a uke to you, bastard…."

"'bout that…," the albino paused and Ichigo looked at him resentfully, "I think t'night I will make ya eat them words."

Shiro smiled, lust glinting in his black and gold eyes. Ichigo swallowed nervously. _Shit… no one to call help to…, _Ichigo thought feverishly. The albino was perched over him, currently placed between the teen's legs with his arms on either side of him. Ichigo shoved him again, but Shiro simply laughed and pressed himself closer to the still blushing berry.

"C'mon King, it'll be fun," he purred seductively. Ichigo's breath hitched as Shiro moved his hand to stroke the inside of Ichigo's thigh. "D-dammit, get o-" he stuttered before cool lips silenced him. A moan escaped him as the albino's blue tongue pushed past the teeth and explored his sweet mouth. Ichigo closed his eyes and pushed away, but to no avail.

Shiro pulled away to let Ichigo get some air and let his lips wander to Ichigo's neck and collar-bone. The hand that had been stroking his thigh had slowly moved up his leg to his hardening erection. He stroked it through the cloth of his jeans while nibbling away at Ichigo's neck. "Shi- Shiro… damn…," Ichigo refused to give in.

Shiro smirked into the crook of Ichigo's neck before biting down. Ichigo gasped and grabbed Shiro's shoulders. Shiro sucked at the small wound on the berry's neck, letting the taste of blood slowly spread through his greedy mouth. He unlatched from Ichigo's neck and placed a kiss on the bite. He kissed him again and again making his way to his chest before being halted by Ichigo's shirt. Shiro scowled and used the hand that wasn't busy with Ichigo's groin to pull the shirt over the panting, flushed teen's head.

Continuing his way down Ichigo's chest, he paused at Ichigo's naval and licked around it. He felt Ichigo shudder. He continued teasing him, then dipped his tongue into it. Ichigo shuddered again as Shiro played with his bellybutton.

After he finished with Ichigo's naval, he looked up at Ichigo and whispered in the most seductive voice he had, "Tell me, tell me you want it, King."

"N-no," Ichigo stuttered. Shiro's smirk became more sinister as he grasped Ichigo's throbbing erection through his jeans. Ichigo gasped again and squeezed Shiro's shoulders. Shiro returned the favor and elicited a moan from the faltering teen. "Tell me, my King…. Tell me," he purred again. Ichigo shook his head. Shiro could sense Ichigo was nearing his breaking point, he would give soon.

He released Ichigo for a moment and thrust his hand into Ichigo's pants, grabbing at him again. Ichigo threw back his head, biting his lip to keep the moan that was sitting in his throat contained. Shiro chuckled slightly. He slipped Ichigo's pants and boxers down and then drew back completely, pulling himself out of Ichigo's grasp, to marvel at his counterpart. He was flushed and panting heavily, and now completely naked. Shiro growled, completely turned on and took Ichigo completely into his mouth.

Ichigo groaned as Shiro played with him, sucking and bobbing up and down. _Shit… I can't… shit…,_ Ichigo thought, his breathing becoming heavier by the second and his hands clawing at his bed sheets. Shiro sucked harder, knowing Ichigo was about at his climax. Ichigo groaned loudly as he came, Shiro swallowing it all before coming up and purring into Ichigo's ear, "Tell me you want more…."

"I-I want more…," Ichigo panted. He couldn't take it, resisting was torturous. He pulled at Shiro's white hakama, trying to get it off so he could see the pale skin beneath.

"Beg for it…."

"P-please Shiro… I want more… please…," he breathed out. Shiro seemed satisfied with that and placed a chaste kiss on Ichigo's lips. He leaned back and removed his hakama top. He pulled at the black sash and let his pants fall aside to join Ichigo's discarded clothes on the floor.

The albino moved back to his flushed King and kissed him hard, slipping his tongue into Ichigo's moist cavern and exploring every inch, all the while savoring the many tastes that were Ichigo. Ichigo kissed back this time, enjoying the new taste in his mouth, Shiro mixed with himself: oddly delicious.

Shiro pulled away letting himself and Ichigo breathe. He kissed Ichigo's lips once more before moving down his chest. He licked and nibbled at the lean muscle before he stopped to play with Ichigo's nipples. Ichigo moaned as Shiro nibbled at the pink bud, until his attention was pulled away by intrusive fingers. Shudders of pleasure shot up his spine, despite the invasive feeling of Shiro's fingers.

Shiro shifted to the other pink bud as he inserted a second finger. More moans escaped Ichigo as Shiro wiggled his fingers and stretched him further. He moved his fingers in and out probing for the one spot that would truly throw his King over the edge. It took a moment, but that evasive spot was eventually discovered. As Shiro hit it, Ichigo groaned and arched his back slightly.

Shiro smiled and pulled his fingers out, earning an irritated grumble from Ichigo. He reached for a small bottle of lube that he knew Ichigo kept for 'no reason' under his mattress. He popped it open and covered his own erection with the slick gel.

He positioned himself, lust guiding his every action, and thrust himself into Ichigo. Ichigo cried out, pain overriding pleasure at the moment. Tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes. Shiro leaned over and lapped them up then kissing Ichigo's damp forehead apologetically. He waited until Ichigo seemed more comfortable before moving.

He started with a slow pace, letting Ichigo adjust further to the new sensation. Ichigo glanced down into Shiro's eyes commanding, "Faster."

Shiro's smirk grew and said, "As you wish, M' lord."

He picked up the pace, Ichigo shifting against him, moving harmoniously and amplifying the pleasure coursing through the two. Shiro altered his positioning slightly and thrust hard, hitting right where he wanted. Ichigo moaned and arched, his head was thrown back and stars clouded his vision for a moment.

Shiro thrust in again, once again hitting the berry's sweet spot and earning more moans and cries of ecstasy. He grabbed Ichigo and started pumping in synch with their movements. "Shiro…," Ichigo gasped, knowing he was close. Shiro panted and with one final thrust he and Ichigo came, Shiro groaning quite loudly as he slumped forward over an exhausted Ichigo.

Both of them panted heavily, each staring at the other. "Shiro…," Ichigo started.

"Wasn' so bad, was it, King?" Shiro said victoriously. Ichigo scowled slightly and turned away. Shiro shifted and moved to laying next to Ichigo, his arms wrapped around the tan-skinned teen. He pulled him close and Ichigo turned back and snuggled into Shiro's chest. "Shut up, Shiro."

Shiro chuckled softly and buried his nose into the soft orange locks, taking in the smell of strawberries, sweat, and sex. A very appealing smell. "I won'er what King would taste like wit' chocolate?" Ichigo hit him playfully on the chest, slowly drifting into slumber.

Shiro looked down at Ichigo's face, listening to the now soft breathing of the sleeping strawberry. He smiled softly and gently kissed the top of Ichigo's head. "I love you, Ichi," he said quietly.

His smile faltered when he heard Ichigo laugh slightly, "Love you, too, Shiro." Ichigo looked up into his golden irises, humor glinting in the brown depths.

Shiro's eyes went wide, "You… were awake?"

Ichigo laughed again and buried his head back into the albino's chest. Shiro blanched. He had won when it came to getting his uke, but lost by confessing to Ichigo first. _Damn…_, Shiro thought. He looked back down at Ichigo. He was so innocent when he was asleep.

_Oh well_, Shiro thought at last before closing his eyes and following Ichigo into dreamland.

Ok, first attempt at a sex scene… totally out of the blue too…. I really don't know how this happened…. And apparently when Shiro is talkin' all sexy like, he loses his accent. Well, R&R.


End file.
